User blog:TheBlueRogue/LittleBigPlanet Karting Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__ LittleBigPlanet Karting '''is a fast and furious arcade-style racing game developed by United Front Games. A part of the LittleBigPlant series, this kart racer centers itself around user-generated content for tracks, cars, and racers. United Front were also the studio behind the kart racer ModNation Racers. Players will face against each other on various themed tracks, picking up items for attack and defense purposes. The game released today and the verdict is in! Be sure to let us know your thoughts below. How does the game compare to ModNation Racers? Mario Kart? Liked It Playstation Universe 9/10 "LBP Karting plays pretty much like any other decent kart racing game we’ve played. However, the addition of collectible bubbles and platforming elements delivers a fresh impetus, while the LBP style gives it an aesthetically pleasing appeal. What makes this karting game extra special though is the customisation options." GamesBeat 79/100 "United Front Games has done a phenomenal job of re-creating the look and feel of the Craftworld while applying its kart racing expertise with imaginative tracks and responsive controls. And the Create mode is nothing short of stunning, even if I don't have the patience for it. Depending on how the community of players respond, it might be the only kart racing game you'll ever need." Machinama 9/10 "It's got its quirks; playing against the CPU can be a frustrating ordeal, and some of the autopilot weapons too often release you into tricky positions, sometimes even dropping you off the course completely. But the solid racing core laid out by ModNation Racers combined with the universe of creativity, variety and charm that the LBP franchise in known for makes for a karting game with near limitless potential and unrivaled multiplayer racing fun." GamesRadar 4/5 "The customization features alone can have you spending hours playing with costumes and decorations. The races and events are thrilling and the rewards are gratifying. LittleBigPlanet Karting does an great job of mixing franchise's creative features and delivering strong racing gameplay to make one of the most adorable and enjoyable kart racers you can find." Thought It Was OK EGM 7/10 "If you can look past the fact that it's essentially ModNation Racers with a Sackboy-colored coat of paint, LittleBigPlanet Karting is an enjoyable enough vehicular romp. Still, it's hard to shake the sense that United Front has already made this game once-and they did it better the first time." GameSpot 7/10 "Thankfully, the core racing is exciting, and the lengthy story mode offers a variety of well-designed courses to compete in, so even if the community never takes off, there's still plenty of entertainment to be had." IGN''' 5/10 "A lack of confidence seems to define LittleBigPlanet Karting. The game pulls from both the LBP and ModNation universes without ever finding its own voice. In the end, that leads to the game feeling like a forgettable kart racer." Hated It No middling reviews of LittleBigPlanet Karting have been received yet. Wikian Reviews Will you be purchasing LittleBigPlanet Karting? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News